


Retratos

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Naruto corre a toda prisa para poder encontrarse con su amado, Uchiha Sasuke, pese a estar cansado va a verlo para pasar un buen rato, sin pensar que recibirá además de una buena cena y una ducha, un recuerdo que le conmovera el alma.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	Retratos

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea de esta historia si es de mi autoria.

Naruto caminaba por la calles rumbo a la casa de su amante, un destino que muchos apreciarían como atractivo y emocionante. Tal vez si no estuviera tan cansado, también compartiría esa opinión y estaría entusiasmado. 

No obstante ahora mismo sentía el cerebro sobrecargado, presentía que no podía procesar ni un dato más. Esa idea de Iruka y Kakashi de someterlo a jornadas intensas de estudio a fin de que pudiera convertirse en Jounin directamente, sin necesidad de pasar los exámenes tradicionales, resultó ser un tormento total.

Prefería mil veces el examen chunnin en el bosque de la muerte, o la prueba Jounin de rastreo y ataque especializada que se llevaba a cabo en el campo de entrenamiento Senju, en lugar de pasarse horas encerrado en una aula leyendo libros y resolviendo casos prácticos. Definitivamente el aspirante a Hokage era mucho más eficiente en la práctica diaria que en la teoría. 

Arrastrando los pies, Naruto arribó al complejo de apartamentos donde se ubicaba el nuevo domicilio de Sasuke Uchiha. Hacía tres meses que Rokudaime Hokage, le otorgó al portador del Sharingan esa vivienda, en seguida de que éste salió de la cárcel. 

Tal vez Kakashi pensó que era la manera adecuada en que Konoha podría retribuirle algo al último Uchiha después del sacrificio heroico de Itachi Uchiha. 

—¡Maldita sea, ni de broma subo las escaleras!—renegó, encaminándose al ascensor, ¡Bendita tecnología se había desarrollado en estos últimos años! 

Dentro de la cabina de metal, meditó acerca del mensaje que el Uchiha le mandó por la mañana vía ave mensajera. En el pedazo de papel Sasuke le explicaba que  
después de que saliera de sus clases, se dirigiera a casa inmediatamente, que no se detuviera en algún lugar, pues tenían que conversar sobre un tema importante y confidencial. No dio más detalles al respecto. 

—Ah…debería tomarle la palabra a Sasuke, y mudarme definitivamente aquí con él, en lugar de almacenar mis muebles en la bodega de la torre Hokage—habló en voz alta, más se comentario fue una reflexión, en ocasiones como esta creía que lo mejor sería abandonar la esperanza de que le devolverían su antiguo departamento. 

La razón de dicha meditación se remontaba a un evento sucedió hacia 2 meses. A causa de que el edificio donde se localizaba la morada del rubio sufrió desperfectos graves en su infraestructura, esto se debió principalmente a la falta de mantenimiento. Por lo tanto fue más conveniente para el propietario del inmueble, clausurar el lugar, derribarlo y construirlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, las labores de reconstrucción del complejo habitacional no se realizaron como Naruto esperaba. 

Los trabajadores sólo estuvieron en el lugar una semana y abandonaron la tarea de edificación. El dueño del terreno, y casero de toda la vida del Uzumaki y del otras personas, desapareció de Konoha. Además empezaron a correr rumores de que esa área en construcción ya había sido vendida a un empresario desconocido, y por ello ya no se prosiguió con su restauración. 

Mientras no se aclarara la situación con este sitio, el Uzumaki permanecía desamparado, hasta nuevo aviso. Sorpresivamente su mejor amigo le tendió la mano rápidamente, ofreciéndole posada en su casa. 

Y desde entonces residían bajo el mismo techo. 

—¡Estoy en casa!—anunció Naruto su llegada, quitándose los zapatos en el vestíbulo, sentándose en el piso para facilitar la tarea de guardar el calzado en un estante designado a ello, y colocarse unas pantuflas.

Sasuke detestaba el desorden y la suciedad, así que promulgó una serie de reglas, una de ellas consistía en guardar las cosas en su lugar. Si el rubio no acataba dicho reglamento recibiría una reprimenda.

—¡Naruto, deja en orden el calzado!—advirtió el Uchiha, desde adentro del apartamento. 

<> reflexionó, el Uchiha parecía su madre o algo así, siempre recordándole lo que tenía que hacer. 

—¡Si, ya lo hice!—respondió, se le hacía raro no oír la orden del dueño de la casa. 

Sasuke apareció en escena, secándose las manos con un trapo, quería cerciorarse que su orden había sido obedecida. 

—Bienvenido a casa.—saludó. 

El rubio tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar esa voz grave detrás de él. Ajeno a los sentimientos que despertaba, el portador del Sharingan siguió hablando:

—La cena estará lista dentro de unos minutos. Acabo de tomar una ducha, así que dejé el agua caliente dispuesta en la bañera también. No sé que quieras hacer primero.—informó pausadamente, clavando su mirada en la nuca del rubio, notando cierta tensión en los músculos de esa zona. 

—Creo que será más práctico, tomar una ducha—contestó sin devolverle la mirada al Uchiha.

—Como quieras—dijo resolviendo este asunto. 

Sasuke se retiró de nuevo al interior del apartamento, iría a preparar la mesa, para que cuando saliera su compañero finalizara su aseo personal, estuvieran los alimentos calientes. En cuanto escuchó que las pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo, el Uzumaki se incorporó y entró oficialmente a la vivienda . 

Avanzó lentamente dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha, con el propósito de escoger ropa limpia y disfrutar de un relajante baño. De pronto soltó una risilla, recordando una anécdota hogareña que vio en la televisión. 

En un comercial se presentaba una ama de casa, con su tradicional mandil de holanes, recibiendo felizmente a su esposo. Mientras ella observaba como su marido se quitaba los zapatos y relataba su día laboral, demostrando su cansancio en su tono de voz, inesperadamente la esposa expresó el siguiente enunciado:

—"Bienvenido querido, debes estar agotado, por eso ya tengo varias cosas preparadas, por eso ¿quieres cenar?, ¿quieres una ducha? o…¿me quieres a mí?”—emitió Naruto imitando el tono de la mujer del comercial, hasta el toque sensual de las últimas palabras insinuantes. 

Posteriormente soltó otra risita y prosiguió su monólogo:

—No pude evitar pensar en esa frase, cuando Sasuke me dio la bienvenida, le imaginé con el delantal rosa y diciendo esas palabras con ese sentido. Seguramente me mataría si se enterara.—exclamó con burla para sí mismo, retomando su camino hacia el cuarto de baño. 

Una vez desnudo procedió a enjuagar su cuerpo con jabón, y lavar su cabello con el shampoo del Uchiha, haciendo múltiples burbujas en ambos casos, que luego quitó con el correcto uso de la regadera. Cuando estuvo totalmente limpio se metió en la tina de baño que estaba llena hasta los bordes, derramándose al recibir el peso de un cuerpo humano. En cuanto el agua caliente tocó su piel todo el cansancio que invadía su cuerpo, se esfumó, llamando a la relajación a que lo abrazara. 

Tal vez el vapor que desprendía el agua, sería la causante de que tuviera ganas de examinar con detenimiento lo vívido, pero ahora desde el punto de vista personal. Quedarse sin casa no era el acontecimiento más destacado en estos meses. 

Para comenzar, el día que le revocaron la condena a Sasuke, se puso muy feliz, en ese entonces su mejor amigo era libre, y no sólo eso, decidió permanecer en Konoha para rehacer su vida. Como una manera de honrar la memoria de Itachi Uchiha. 

Además, comunicó otros planes futuros como convertirse en la sombra del Hokage. Protegería la aldea desde el exterior, en el preciso instante que Naruto tomara el manto del líder, se marcharía a poner en práctica esta iniciativa.

Al principio el rubio se impresionó por las nuevas metas de su mejor amigo, pero luego se tranquilizó al pensar que esos acontecimientos tardarían en suceder, apenas tenían 18 años cada uno y Kakashi no tenía intenciones de heredar el puesto próximamente.

Sin embargo lo más importante y valioso que ocurrió, entre ellos fue emprender una relación romántica. No existía una confesión cursi o historia de amor extraordinaria detrás, de hechos fue física y silenciosa.

Aconteció una tarde, Naruto ya vivía con Sasuke por ese entonces, y en esa ocasión estaba pelando papas en la cocina, se resbaló con una cáscara que estaba en el suelo, sin poderlo evitar, cayó sobre el Uchiha, quien recién entraba a la pieza. Terminaron en el suelo, en una posición comprometedora y dándose un beso por accidente.

En lugar de hacer escándalo por el percance, y separarse inmediatamente, en medio de una lista de insultos y reclamaciones, sencillamente reforzaron el roce con más contacto entre sus labios. Regalándose una serie de besos cortos y uno que otro intenso. En el punto en que resolvieron detenerse, como en un especie de común acuerdo, permanecieron mirándose como idiotas unos segundos, esperando alguna muestra de rechazo. Cuando esta no llegó, la bandera del consentimiento se alzó, volviéndose a comerse a besos, exteriorizando sus verdaderos sentimientos con acciones. 

Y es que en efecto, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, no eran el tipo de personas que se comprendieran con palabras, lo hacían con los puños, aunque en este caso lo hicieron con besos. Pues según su razonamiento, si al otro no le molestaba corresponder el gesto, daba a entender que lo deseaba. 

Y de esta manera tan peculiar inició su relación romántica, la que los mantuvo unidos durante todo este mes, tiempo donde habían agregado al repertorio de muestras de amor: caricias, toques íntimos y orgasmos. Sus primeras veces de verdad fueron un poco complicadas, pues al ser ambos hombres, tuvieron que sortear varias veces las posiciones y los roles. No obstante ya gozaban de una estabilidad y armonía en su noviazgo. 

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al dar una mirada al pasado. 

—Si hubiera sabido que necesitaba besar otra vez accidentalmente a Sasuke para que correspondiera mis sentimientos, me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas—reflexionó para sí mismo, tocando con serenidad la cicatriz de su brazo derecho, señal de la unión entre el muñón y la extremidad fabricada con células de Hashirama. 

Un vestigio físico de su último combate en el Valle del fin, y también marca perpetua de su lazo, una que jamás podrían olvidar o borrar. Cada vez que él y Sasuke se quitaran las vendas del brazo, la divisarían sin lugar a dudas. 

Disfrutando de la temperatura cálida del agua, se dispuso a relajarse unos minutos más, hasta que su estómago le reclamara y le exigiera alimento. Así que realizó una de sus actividades favoritas, hundirse completamente a fin de mojar su cabeza. 

Un toquido abrupto en la puerta del baño, interrumpió la placidez que le proporcionaba sumergirse en el agua tibia de la bañera, provocando que Naruto tragara agua debido al imprevisto. 

—¡Usuratonkachi no te vayas a quedar dormido en la tina como la última vez!—gritó Sasuke advirtiendo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya casi salgo, teme!—respondió avisando su pronta salida. 

—De hecho, también venía a decirte que la cena ya está lista, sal antes de que se enfríe, o tendrás que calentar la comida por tu cuenta—recalcó esto último, a modo de prevención y amenaza. 

Sin más preámbulos, el Uzumaki abandonó la bañera, ya había experimentado en carne propia las advertencias del Uchiha, y tuvo nefastas consecuencias que involucraban alimentos quemados, que tuvo que ingerir, y sartenes con grasa pegada, que tuvo que lavar varias veces. Más valía prevenir que lamentar. 

Vestido y perfumado, Naruto apareció en la cocina, tomando asiento directamente en el suelo, sumergiendo sus piernas debajo del cálido kotatsu. Como era invierno, no había nada mejor que contar con este elemento.

El menú de esa noche incluyó: arroz hervido, una pequeña ensalada, un caldo de verduras y un ración de pescado asado. Sasuke colocó los platos con la comida sobre la superficie de la mesa. Tomando asiento también. 

—Sasuke-teme, ¿Dónde está el ramen? Es viernes y por lo general eso comemos.—reclamó ingiriendo un poco de caldo de verduras. 

—No es una regla inquebrantable lo del ramen, además tienes que empezar a comer sano.—recomendó tomando un pequeño tomate cherry con los palillos, para después comerlo apropiadamente. 

—¿Tú tambien? Suenas como Iruka-sensei, ya soy mayor puede cuidarme solo y alimentarme bien—replicó, mientras masticaba las raciones de arroz y una porción de pescado. 

—No hables con la boca llena, dobe—regaño, le resultaba desagradable ver la comida triturada cuando el rubio abría la boca para conversar—Por eso no te has mudado conmigo, ¿verdad?, temes que tome el control de tu nutrición y tus modales.—replicó astutamente, luego degustó su propio arroz cocido. 

—¡Ya te dije que ocupó tiempo para pensarlo, ttebayo!—exclamó enfadado, más que las correcciones del Uchiha en cuanto a sus malos hábitos, le molestaba que le recordara su proposición y las razones por las que no la aceptaba. 

—No van a reconstruir tu vieja casa, trae tus muebles de la torre Hokage aquí, hay espacio suficiente, conmigo puedes tener comida caliente, un techo y atenciones de mi parte—expuso las ventajas de cohabitar bajo el mismo techo. 

—Cuando lo haya decidido, te lo haré saber—recalcó su frase vieja y confiable. 

No se tragaba dicha excusa, en su opinión Naruto le asustaba que le arrebataran su preciado ramen de su dieta, en cuanto se mudara a la residencia Uchiha. Sasuke juró que ese sensual dobe iba a vivir bajo su techo algún día. 

Una vez que finalizaron la cenar, Sasuke recogió los platos, pero en lugar de lavarlos inmediatamente, como buen fanático de la limpieza, salió de la cocina, sin decir nada. Esto le pareció extraño a Naruto, quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie, el Uchiha apareció en escena de nuevo, cargando dos cuaderno bajo su brazo.

—¿Qué traes ahí?—preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. Confiando que no fueran libros que tuviera que leer, a veces Sasuke tenía la manía de traerle ejemplares de la biblioteca, con el objetivo de que reforzara el conocimiento adquirido. 

Si ese era el caso, se iría a su casa y lo dejaría con los libros en la mano. Sin importarle nada más. 

El Uchiha se limitó primero a ocupar de nuevo su asiento, cerca del kotatsu, y luego respondió:

—Quiero que veas esto—pidió, depositando los dos cuadernos en la superficie de la mesa, con el propósito de que su amado viera por si mismo lo que llevaba. 

Ahí se reveló que no eran libros ni blocs de notas, sino unos muy maltratados álbumes de fotos. La palabra “Fotografías” estaba impresa en la muy estropeada portada. 

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?—preguntó—Ambos están quemados en sus portadas.—observó al inspeccionar la superficie y el estado de los objetos.—Mira este está completamente roto en las esquinas

—Estos dos álbumes son el único recuerdo que pudieron rescatar de las ruinas del barrio Uchiha. Después de la devastación de Pain.—reveló al tiempo que miraba con tristeza esas reliquias. 

Oír eso, puso incómodo a Naruto, olvidó por completo que el territorio de los Uchiha fue el único lugar donde no se restauró nada, los escombros fueron removidos junto con todos los objetos personales del clan, pues nadie los reclamaría. 

—Kakashi me los entregó hoy, según entendí, un buen samaritano los encontró al limpiar la zona de desastre.—comunicó, cambiando su expresión facial drásticamente. 

Naruto podía jurar que el rostro de su novio reflejaba un dolor nostálgico, tanto por ser actualmente el último de su estirpe como el hecho de que el lugar que una vez llamó hogar ya no existía. 

Por su parte, Sasuke siguió con su relato: 

—Este ciudadano considerado que tal vez lo ideal era conservar estas colecciones de fotos, así que se las entregó a Tsunade. Ella los guardo en su ático, pero cuando dejó su puesto de Hokage olvidó informarle a Kakashi que tenía bajo su poder mis pertenencias—narró con voz más serena, explicando cual fue el paradero de sus propiedades personales en estos años. 

—Fue algo parecido a cuando Konohamaru me entregó la bufanda que tejió mi madre, después de que esta estuvo guardada en el desván de Sandaime por mucho tiempo—señaló sorprendido, era una agradable coincidencia que las pertenencias de ambos terminaron en los desván de distintos Hokage. 

—Hace una semana, Shizune se los topó al hacer limpieza en la residencia de la antigua Hokage. Y por eso ahora estos dos álbumes de fotos están aquí, ambos pertenecieron a mi madre, me acuerdo que los tenía en el librero familiar.—concluyó, sin despegar su mirada de su objetivo. 

—Ya veo. Pero ¿por qué me llamaste para que yo lo viera?—cuestionó, pensaba que ésos álbumes llenos de recuerdos de la madre de Sasuke eran muy íntimos y no tenían nada que ver con él, pues aunque fueran pareja, era consciente de que cada uno podría poseer sus propia tesoros persinsles. 

—Solo revisalos.—ordenó secamente. Empujando los encuadernados con sus dedos en dirección al rubio, como si le cediera la manipulación de estos. 

Sin más que decir, Naruto prosiguió a abrir aquellos compendios de fotografías. Algo se traía entre manos el Uchiha, así que mejor no contrariarlo, cuando se adoptaba esa actitud mandona lo adecuado era hacerle caso. Al principio solo visualizó fotografías que retrataban a la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto en su adolescencia cuando apenas era una genin, descubrió su nombre debajo de algunas imágenes. Al pasar cada página se formaba la opinión que su actual novio heredó su belleza de su progenitora sin lugar a dudas. Si Sasuke hubiera nacido mujer tendría el aspecto de Mikoto, e igual se hubiera locamente enamorado. 

Al pasar otra página, después de checar otra de las aventuras de Mikoto Uchiha impresas, se topó con una foto que lo dejó perplejo, entendiendo por fin las intenciones de su novio . Ahí, pegadas a la página, estaban fotografías de su propia madre, Kushina Uzumaki. 

Habían fotos de ella, tomadas en solitario en algunos zonas de Konoha; mientras en otras posaba con actitud ganadora al lado de Mikoto o Minato Namikaze, incluso con ambos. Se le veía feliz, disfrutando de la vida a pesar de que era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi. 

—Oka-chan…—susurró tocando la figura de Kushina en la estampa. 

—Entonces si es tu madre.—confirmó Sasuke, sacando de su ensoñación al rubio.—el chico rubio lo reconocí de inmediato es Yondaime Hokage, pero no estaba seguro que la chica pelirroja fuera tu progenitora, la etiqueta de su nombre esta deteriorada y solo se puede leer un borroso Uzumaki—señaló indicando con su dedo dicho rótulo, que no era más que un pedazo de papel con algo escrito, pegado con cinta adhesiva.

—Sí, es mi madre, se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki.

—Aparece muchas veces en las fotos de mi madre, por lo cual creo que eran muy amigas. 

—Sí, se nota. 

—Toma las fotografías de ella que desees, 

—Pero esto es el último recuerdo que tienes. 

—Naruto, tengo muchas imágenes familiares de sobra, aunque estén maltratadas, quemadas o rotas. Pero quiero que tú tengas estas. Sandaime nunca te dejo tener fotos de tus padres. ¿No es así? 

—Dijo que se perdieron en el incidente del Kyubi. Aunque no creo que Sandaime-ojichan las ocultará por maldad, si hubieran existido Konohamaru me las hubiera entregado de todos modos. 

—Como sea, acepta recibir las fotografías, por mí, no hay inconveniente alguno. 

Naruto fijó sus ojos azules en los orbes oscuros, como si todavía titubeara en proceder. Sasuke hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza, concediendo el permiso de la acción, luego palpó la página que exponía las ilustraciones impresas en las cuales hacía acto de presencia Kushina. 

Con una confianza recién adquirida, el Uzumaki puso manos a la obra, agarró la punta de una foto y comenzó a jalar con prudencia para no correr el riesgo de romperla. Con una concentración parecida a la de un cirujano en una intervención quirúrgica, fue sacando del álbum cada imagen. Junto exactamente 4 fotografías en bies estado. 

—Sasuke, ¿puedo tener esta también?—preguntó el rubio apuntando la fotografía de su interés. 

En dicho retrato figuraban Kushina y Mikoto con sus manos entrelazadas, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, como si hubieran ganado alguna competencia gracias al trabajo en equipo. 

—Claro.—concedió sin problema, no le importaba que su pareja tuviera una imagen donde apareciera Mikoto Uchiha. 

—Está fotografía, junto con la de mis padres en su pubertad son mis favoritas.—confesó, conmovido, algunas lágrimas pequeñas se asomaban en sus ojos azules, amenazando con correr por las tostadas mejillas. 

Y es que vino a su memoria aquella pregunta que le hizo a Kushina cuando se encontraron por primera vez, en aquel espacio resplandeciente que los separaba de la furia de Kurama. 

*Oka-chan ¿Fuiste feliz aunque fuiste la Jinchuriki del Kyubi?*

Nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa sincera que le afirmaba que sí, que a pesar de haber sido traída a Konoha exclusivamente para ser un sacrificio humano, había encontrado el amor y muchas experiencias buenas. 

Esas fotografías con Mikoto Uchiha lo demostrarán, fueron amigas y compartieron algunos recuerdos valiosos. 

Sin soportarlo más, Naruto empezó a sollozar, cubriendo con el brazo su mojado rostro. Si bien estaba ahora tranquilo y feliz por comprobar que la juventud de su madre fue buena, también una fibra sensible de su ser fue tocada, aquella que sólo un huérfano posee: La ausencia.

Extrañaba a sus padres, quería decirles tantas cosas, que había encontrado pareja, tal vez no una mujer fuerte como Kushina, pero si un hombre con esas mismas características, por el cual luchó por recuperar en nombre de la amistad y que en un giro del destino ahora se amaban con pasión. 

Deseaba gritarle: “Oka-chan, me enamoré del hijo de Mikoto Uchiha, ¿puedes creerlo? Sé que estás sorprendida, pero lo amó y estoy seguro que él también me ama”

Al principio dicha actitud no alertó al Uchiha, siguió impasible, había llegado a conocer lo suficiente al Uzumaki, a fin de comprender estos repentinos estados de ánimo. 

Cuando su amado requería espacio para externar sus emociones, nada ni nadie debería impedírselo. Pero cuando vio que Naruto estaba gimoteando, se movió rápidamente a consolarlo. 

Había atestiguado en su niñez a ese pequeño niño rubio solitario, derramando lágrimas a causa de la tristeza e indiferencia. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

—Naruto…—susurró el Uchiha, cobijando con sus brazos a un dolido rubio. Lo estrechó con fuerza para que supiera que estaba ahí con él. 

“Tu no sabes lo que es perder a padres o hermanos, siempre has estado solo”

Sasuke nunca se arrepintió tanto de haber dicho esa frase. Naruto había experimentado ese dolor muchas veces: perdió a su maestro a manos de Akatsuki, el primer encuentro que tuvo con sus padres también fue el último, y eso sin contar la lucha que soporto para no perder el lazo que los unían. 

Recapitulando fue insensible con el rubio al provocarle esa inquietud, pero como toda persona individualista, el Uchiha misma tenía sus propios complejos y problemas que resolver. 

Naruto escondió su rostro en el regazo de su amado, iba a resguardarse ahí y soltar toda esa soledad. Se acomodó, pegando su mejilla justo en el pecho. Sasuke percibió como un atisbo de humedad se formaba en su camisa, pero más que alejar al rubio, lo atrajo dulcemente.

Utilizando un almohadón cercano como soporte para su espalda, Uchiha se recostó un poco llevándose al Uzumaki con él, su intención era convertirse en un cálido refugio humano para el Jinchuriki. 

Naruto lloró con ganas, sin reprimir pequeños grititos ahogados de dolor. Oir sus lamentos podría destrozar el corazón de cualquiera, por ese mismo motivo era que sólo mostraba ese lado vulnerable a su alma gemela, le tenía demasiada confianza. Sasuke no le tendría lástima, por el contrario lo comprendería y le aliviaría con un cariñoso consuelo silencioso. 

Después de desahogarse completamente, Naruto siguió descansando en el pecho del portador del Sharingan, con su voz un poco más estable, pronunció:

—Me preguntó: ¿Qué hubiera dicho mi madre al saber que estoy de novio contigo?—inquirió sin mirar a los ojos al otro, mas que una cuestión fue más una reflexión del típico "Que hubiera pasado si". 

—Seguro hubiera aceptado lo nuestro y te diría que no me fastidiaras, digo soy hijo de su amiga, Mikoto Uchiha—respondió astutamente, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello rubio, esperando que su treta levantara el ánimo del otro. 

—Vaya que modesto'tteba.—objetó, despegando su rostro del torso que había fungido de almohada, lanzándole una mirada de reproche, acusándolo de altanero. 

Ante esa expresión facial que hizo Naruto, Sasuke formó una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios, complacido por la reacción del Uzumaki, su plan había funcionado a la perfección. 

—Vuelve a acurrucarte, dobe—recomendó, obligando prácticamente a Naruto a que posara de nuevo su cabeza. 

Refunfuñando el Uzumaki obedeció, era acogedor permanecer en el pecho de su amado Uchiha, tenía la oportunidad de sentir su calor y escuchar su corazón. 

—¿Quieres dormir así?—preguntó con ternura, después de unos minutos acunando en sus brazos a Naruto, se dio cuenta que estaba algo somnoliento. 

—¿Por qué no? Tu me invitaste, además estoy a gusto aquí—contestó, sin abrir los ojos y disfrutando de su comodidad. 

—Usuratonkachi, lo dejaré pasar—indicó pasado sus dedos entre esas hebras doradas, Naruto nunca sabría que hacer eso era su forma favorita para mimarlo, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo—¿Te mudaras conmigo? 

—¿Qué?—murmuró, todavía completamente dormido. 

—Podrías usarme como almohada cuando quieras, no sé, piénsalo—ofreció como carta triunfal, no iba a darse por vencido. 

—¡Que ofertón dattebayo!—exclamó, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez, sonriendo con ternura. 

—¿Entonces?—insistió, previendo una victoria anticipada. 

—Esta bien, ahora dejame dormir—aceptó el Uzumaki, entregándose a los brazos de morfeo y a los mimos de su amante. 

Contemplar como Naruto se había dormido por fin, le dibujo una nueva sonrisa. 

—Te amo—susurró suavemente y luego medito lo siguiente: 

Querida madre, aún recuerdo que me dijiste: "Sasuke, algún día encontraras a una persona que se enamorara de ti, te querrá tanto como tú a ella, y créeme será un honor para mí que me las presentes" 

Pues aquí esta, esa persona es Naruto Uzumaki


End file.
